hanna_barberafandomcom-20200214-history
The Banana Splits Adventure Hour - Episode 17
Show #17 (K-17 REV) *Original airdate: December 28, 1968 (according to copyright registration); January 4, 1969 (according to TV Guide listing) *Known repeat airdate: June 7, 1969 TV Guide summary: Feature: A racing sequence filmed in Michigan with the Splits in their banana buggies. Song: "Two-Ton Tessie." (Note: TV Guide lists the synopsis for the following episode, Show #18, on this date, then repeats it again for the following week. This description is from the June 7, 1969 listing. Probably, this episode was scheduled to air the previous week, but the series had two consecutive preemptions.) Rundown: Show #K-17 REV *NBC peacock *Season 2 Kellogg’s billboard *Season 2 opening *Introduction (33, 34) *The Great Banana Split Race (Segment 1) (33) *Banana Vac teases part 2 of the race and introduces the cartoon. (33) (Banana Vac’s introduction of the cartoon was edited out in syndication, but restored in the Turner version of this episode.) *Cartoon: Arabian Knights in “The Spy.” Bakaar is furious when he discovers that the Arabian Knights have escaped with his treasure. His fury turns to glee when his wily magician, Sondar, proposes to change himself into a duplicate Zazuum to spy on the knights. Nida quickly discovers the imposter and she exposes him to her friends. The real Zazuum is recovered, and Bakaar is once more defeated. (Description from Worldvision episode summary list) (33) *Season 2 Banana Vac bumper (“Don’t go away, boys and girls, we’ll be right back”) *The Great Banana Split Race (Segment 2) (33) *Banana Vac teases part 3 of the race to follow Danger Island. *Danger Island 33: Mu-tan has to turn over his gun to the Skeleton Men. While their attention is drawn to the others, Chongo disguises himself as a Skeleton Man and succeeds in knocking a few of them out. Morgan takes a cue from Chongo and a fight begins. (Description from Worldvision episode summary list) (33) *Danger Island 34: Dr. Haydn, Morgan, Link and Chongo are fortunate enough to escape the cave, leaving Mu-tan and his men behind as prisoners of the Skeleton Men. They head for their boat, only to be trapped once more by the Skeletal Natives. (Description from Worldvision episode summary list) (34) *Riddle Time (Teach A Dog) *Season 2 Banana Vac bumper (“We’ll be right back after station identification”) *Season 2 Banana Vac bumper (“Like we promised, we came back”) *Season 2 Kellogg’s bumper *Song: “Two-Ton Tessie” (33, 34) (This is the series’ only case of a song being cut into two separate segments, each included in a different syndicated episode.) *The Great Banana Split Race (Segment 3) (34) *Banana Vac introduces the cartoon. *Cartoon: The Three Musketeers in “A Fair Day For Tooly.” Fair Day for Tooly results in his kidnapping and the theft of the Queen’s jewels by circus performers. The Musketeers battle the thieves, retrieve the jewels, and “allow” the villains’ sudden return to earth, and Tooly is rewarded with a second day at the fair. (Description from Worldvision episode summary list) (34) *Season 2 gopher bumper (“Don’t go away, boys and girls, we’ll be right back”) *The Great Banana Split Race (Segment 4) (34) *Season 2 Banana Vac joke (Lot of baloney) *Season 2 closing *NBC snake Trivia *This is the first appearance of the Banana Splits' appearance for the second season. *Banana Vac’s introduction of the cartoon was edited out in syndication, but restored in the Turner version of this episode. *This is the series’ only case of a song being cut into two separate segments, each included in a different syndicated episode. Category:The Banana Splits Category:TV Episodes Category:The Funtastic Index